


Lucky Charm

by EmmJay_Dee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angry Sinnamon Roll, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chloé is just blonde., Expect a lot of edits too, F/M, First 20 chapters are old af so don't mind the cringey language, Follows the Volpina episode, I like drama okay?, I'll add more tags as we go, Identity Reveal, Mature for possibility of smut later on, Originally written for NaNoWriMo, Possible swearing later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmJay_Dee/pseuds/EmmJay_Dee
Summary: How is Marinette's world going to change after meeting with Master Fu? What obstacles will she have to face? Is she going to succeed and protect the people of Paris?...But more importantly, will she succeed in protecting herself?Sometimes, it's good to have a lucky charm, which makes the world seem better and future seem brighter...(Originally, it was just a practice before my English exams.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! I hope you'll enjoy this mess, that my mind came up with :)  
> Btw. English isn't my first language, so PLEASE scream at me if you see any mistakes.

-"Hello, Ladybug."

Slightly confused heroine took a hesitant step forward as her kwami flew out of her hiding place in the pink purse currently clenched in girl's white-knuckled fist. The second Marinette fully slid into the room, the door shut behind her figure quietly. She looked around the familiar room, searching for any possible danger towards her secret identity, however she didn't notice anything out of ordinary. The only thing that drew her attention was... nothing. In the room, there was only one cabinet with gramophone decorated in chinese patterns, a table with mats on opposite sides and an old man sitting on one of them. This strange emptiness of the massive room sent shivers down the girl's spine.

Noticing Marinette's unsure expression, the old man patted the floor and pointed to the other side of the table. She knew it was an invitation for her to sit down. She looked at him: a very old-looking male, most likely with chinese origins, dressed in red, hawaian shirt and brown shorts - nothing fancy. He smiled. Not knowing what else to do, she awkwardly smiled back and looked at Tikki, who was bursting with excitement for some reason. The girl blinked, and when she opened her eyes again her little kwami was gone. She secretly hoped her friend is safe in there. Without any word, Marinette turned back to the scene in front of her. After another few moments of hesitation, she felt a flow of confidence, so she got closer to the table until she was sitting cross-legged on the second foam mat.

-"Hello, Sir..." The girl started off confidently, Ladybug-like, but trailed off not knowing what to say to him. ' _Should I tell him about the book straight away? Will he be mad? Tikki told me he's on our side, so... I can trust him... right?'_ Marinette questioned her thoughts until the low, but friendly voice snapped her back to reality.

-"What brings you here, Marinette?"

She froze. ' _How does he know my name?! I never mentioned it before...'_

 _-_ "How do you-?"

-"My name is Master Fu. I gave you your miraculous, but you probably figured this out yourself already. It would be quite funny if I didn't know your name, no?" Master Fu smiled earnestly, showing off his teeth to the world, or rather what was left of them.

-"Right."

The old man looked like he was going to say something, before Tikki appeared out of nowhere and interrupted conversation by colliding with his grey beard.

-"Master! I missed you!" Little kwami squealed, nuzzling into elder's facial hair.

The man only nodded and giggled lightly in response.

Marinette just sat back silently. She felt uncomfortable and slightly left out of the whole conversation, but didn't blame anyone. She actually didn't mind it at all, because it would give her more time to think about this crazy situation. There was so much happening all at once that her train of thoughts was constantly stopping and jolting awake causing the young protector of Paris a lot of confusion and stress. But she decided to stay strong ' _That's what Ladybug would do_ ' - she kept reminding herself.

Suddenly, a green blurr flew like a blast, inches away from her face. Startled superheroine jumped back in her seat, and clumsy as she was, fell backwards with so much force that she thought she felt her shoulder blades slice right through her back.

Marinette groaned in pain, but quickly regained her composure and sat back up regardless of the burning feeling piercing through her body.

-"Wayzz!" The girl heard Tikki yell at... something. That's when she realised how unclear her eyesight became after the fall.  She had to blink a couple of times before regaining her sense completely. Now she could clearly make out what the green blurr was. It was a turtle kwami!

-"I'm so sorry Ladybug! Forgive me." _Wayzz_ flew up to meet the confused expression on Marinette's face before the full realisation of what just happened hit her and she was back in reality.

-"I'm okay. Don't worry about it." Marinette smiled sweetly at little green turtle before turning her gaze to Tikki and Fu.

-"Ah, yes! Where were we?" Master Fu asked remembering the reason why Ladybug came to him as Tikki and Wayzz giggled, already on their way somewhere.

' _Now or never..._ ' Marinette sighed, taking out Adrien's book from her bag and holding it out for Master to see. He took it with a greatful smile, but when he paid more attention to what it is, his expression turned into a questioning and shocked stare.

Marinette swallowed the gulp that formed in her throat and stated with determination in her voice:

-" This book is not mine. As far as I know it belongs to... Adrien Agreste."

Master turned to look at the girl as he heard the mentioned name for a split second, but instantly snapped back to the book in front of him.

-"Son of Gabriel Agreste?" The old man asked with a hint of suspicion and an odd expression, not taking his eyes off the object, but Marinette ignored it and continued instead.

-"Yes. He's my friend. A-Adrien I mean! We're in the same class." Fu nodded to show he's still listening.

-"A-anyway... Me and Tikki saw him with this book at school earlier, today. She told me it is very important that we get this book, so we followed him to the nearby park and, um... stole it?" Marinette purposefully missed out the bit about her and Lila, because she didn't want Master Fu to think she over uses her costume and abilities. She knows she made a mistake and she regrets it, but the jealousy was stronger than her for once. She was glad that Chat hasn't seen her, too.

-"Thank you, Ladybug. Me and Wayzz were desperately looking for this book for years now." Fu finally spoke turning his gaze to Marinette fully, with an expression that she still couldn't read.

-"May I ask... why?" The heroine asked shyly with slight fear in her voice.

Master Fu flashed her a wide and encouraging smile before wiggling a little on his mat and settling himself comfortably. Marinette finally smiled back brightly without any worry over disrespecting **The Great Master.**

-"Of course you may!" He laughed. "This book is thousands of years old. About as much as the kwamis themselves. It contains the information about all the Miraculouses. Every piece of information that we know about them is recorded in here. This information is very useful for us; for you and Chat Noir especially, but we have to protect it. Hawkmoth managed to steal it once, years ago - we haven't seen it until now, but he can do it again unless we stop him." Fu seemed to be thinking about something before speaking again in more serious tone. "I'm pretty sure Adrien is looking for his book right now, but we can't return it-"

-"What should we do then?" Marinette snapped as she felt a chill of fear run through her body. Surprisingly, she wasn't worried about herself; instead, she was worried about **Adrien**. ' _Oh no! What if this book somehow belonged to his dad?! What if he'll get angry and lock Adrien in their mansion and homeschool him again?_ ' The girl felt warm tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't imagine school without him now.

Marinette never noticed when Master Fu stood up and left the room, he came back with a box of tissues that he then handed to her without any questions. He smiled at her again and she was grateful.

-"I have a plan, don't worry." The man said as he poured green tea into two little cups.

Marinette only wiped away the tears from her pink cheeks that managed to escape her eyes and sat in silence, signalising for Fu to continue.

-"I happen to have a copy of this book. They look almost identical, but contain different information. They are written in an old language that not many people recognize now, so Adrien shouldn't notice." Fu finished whilst already walking to the cabinet and taking out a book.

-"What's written in this book then?" The super heroin asked while examining the 'fake' with awe.

-"Don't tell anyone but... My grandma's secret recipes..." Master Fu started giggling before bursting out laughing. Marinette followed shortly after. Both kwamis joined moments later. This beautiful moment could last forever, but Marinette still didn't know the details of Master's plan.

After taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she started: "Master Fu, what do you want me to do with this book?"

-"Oh! I suggest you return it to your friend with a believable excuse..." Fu got lost in a thought for a second before proposing "If you can, try to get some information out of him. This may help us all a lot."

Marinette nodded and began to get ready to leave when she heard a scream outside. She only gave Master Fu and Wayzz a knowing look before transforming into Ladybug. She definitely felt much better in under her dotted disguise, even though she usually didn't see any difference. Now, she finally understood why Chat preferred to leap across Parisian rooftops in his skin-tight, leather cat suit.

As if reading young girl's mind, Master quickly added with a nervous chuckle "I think it would be for the best if you didn't share our discovery with your Partner just yet..."

Ladybug only had time to give him a questioning look before hearing another loud crash and instantly rushing out through the door.

***

Ladybug found the villain in no time.

-"...Surrender while you still can Ladybug! You know what i want, don't you!" The new villain laughed maniacally with a devilish smirk painted all over her face.

Ladybug skidded into a halt on a nearby rooftop and crouched down to make sure the possessed girl doesn't notice her. Now she had a chance to get a more careful look at her appearance. It was a brunette with long, straight her and green eyes full of poison. She looked very young and heroine deducted that they were around similar age. Her costume was very simple. It looked almost normal. The girl wore a black mini skirt with some sort of leggins underneath (which were black as well), a quite tight night-sky-blue shirt with purple cuffs and heels which seemed to be attached to her leggings-like costume. She also had a huge dream catcher necklace on her neck.

' _That's where the akuma must hide!_ ' Ladybug exclaimed triumphantly in her thoughts. ' _Heh. Those fights seem easier each time_.'

Suddenly, she felt a hand lay lightly on her shoulder and she bounced back into her fight stance, ready to face the villain. But instead she saw...

-"I'm glad to see you too, M'Lady."


	2. The Dreamcatcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien sleeps through the fight. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

-"I'm glad to see you too, M'Lady."

Ladybug sighed with relief as a familiar cat-like superhero with his signature smirk came into her view.

-"Sorry, Chat. I thought someone tried to sneak up on me." Girl's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

-"No worries, Bugaboo. Your _clawsome_ partner is here to protect you!" Chat winked and moved closer to Ladybug, their noses inches away, until something collided with boy's face... A hand. It was Ladybug, trying to push her childish friend away from her pesonal space. Sometimes she questioned herself if he behaves similarly in presence of other girls too. Afterall **he did flirt with Marinettes** when Evillustrator attacked Paris, but she never focused too much on how he treats his 'fangirls'.

-"Chat Noir, now is not the time to mess around. We have an akuma to catch!" Ladybug scolded him with a hint of seriousness in her voice. She had more important things to worry about than his lame pick-up lines.

The boy only rolled his eyes and let out a breath signalising defeat. "Fine. What's the plan?"

-"See the dreamcatcher on her neck?" Chat nodded in response. "Good. I think that's where the akuma is hiding. She shouldn't cause us too much trouble, so I think we might just stick to our routine of you distracting the villain while I try to get closer to the object."

-"Any special powers?"

-"I don't know yet, but I'm getting a feeling we're about to find out."

-"I'm _pawsitive_ about this plan, M'Lady. Ready?"

Ladybug nodded quickly, before leaping towards the villain with so much grace, that it took a moment for Chat Noir to realise that he's staring at her in awe instead of doing his job.

-"Hey! Wanna sing me a lullaby?" He yelled to Dreamcatcher in hope it will drag her attention away from his partner. As he suspected, it worked. ' _It always works..._ '

-"Where is Ladybug?!" Dreamcatcher moved closer, only getting ready to attack the male superhero.

-"What? Am I not good enough?"

They both broke into a run at the same time. Chat Noir let out a battle scream, about to hit the enemy with his staff, before suddenly feeling dizzy and nauseous. He felt like flying, but couldn't make out what's happening as everything around him went completely black. The last thing he heard was Ladybug crying his name out in shock and fear. Then his mind went blank and eyes closed against his will.

***LB***

I saw it. Everything happened so quickly and I couldn't stop it. I didn't even know how to...

Chat and Dreamcatcher sprinted in each other's direction with rage in their eyes. In the middle of the process, possessed girl whispered something under her nose and boy in front of her momentarily fell asleep. ' _So that's her power. Making people instantly fall asleep? No. There has to be something behind it...'_

-"No! Chat Noir!"I screamed, barely holding back the hot tears that threatened to stream down my face. It felt worse each time. Seeing one my best friends fall to the ground with a loud thud, unconscious or badly hurt. He was always the one that was beaten up the most in the end.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and shook my head, turning my gaze to the satisfied girl, who was currently kneeling down in front of boy's laying figure with her hand reaching for his ring. His miraculous.

Without a second thought, I swung my yo-yo in their direction. With my perfect aim, the magical object hit the girl's hand with great force before wrapping itself around her arm. She groaned in pain. Thinking she will collapse to the ground, I took few steps forward when I heard her mutter again. This time I was able to make out what she said:

-"Sweet nightmares, Ladybug." Her smirk caused me to shiver more and more until I was shaking instead. My eyelids grew heavy and whole body felt like jelly. When my vision started to turn black, I decided to used the rest of consciousness and call for Lucky Charm. A moment later, a small spray bottle covered in black and red dotted pattern fell from the air above; the only thing I could think of was to spray myself with it. Surprisingly, I fully woke up in a split second.

The anger that stirred in me at that point was enough to cause a confused villain to step back. It was too late, however.

The fight began.

And I realised.

I was wrong.

This villain will cause us a lot of trouble.

***CN***

I groaned, getting up from a cold floor. I could feel a pounding headache and a few bruises and cuts under my suit, but I didn't pay much attention to them, as I tried to remember how I ended up in this mysterious place. And most importantly: where is Ladybug?

I didn't even notice when my legs started to drag the rest of my body lazily forward, forward, forward. I was secretly hoping to find something that would answer at least one of many questions that were currently occupying my mind, but it was pointless. The huge room seemed to be endless. At some point during my journey through absolute darkness, I heard a door shut... no. Someone slammed this door with force. A second later, I was in... Agreste Mansion. My house. Startled, I tried to hide somewhere before someone would notice me when I saw Nathalie walking straight passed me. Confused and slightly offended, I called after her, but she ignored me. That's when I looked down and realised that my body is completely transparent. ' _What?! Am I a g-ghost? Why?'_

Then I remembered what happened before I fell asleep.

Dreamcatcher.

The sudden realisation felt like a lightning.

That was her power - nightmares. She'd use them to threat her victims. Now, that I knew villain's plan, I wasn't afraid to watch them, until I noticed that the scene from my house seemed familiar. It happened before. Ages ago. It was my parents' last argument before mother's disappearance.

Regardless then fact that it's not real, the memory caused tears to swell in my eyes. I missed her so much.

To prevent from breaking into a sobbing mess, I forced myself to think of something else. My thoughts landed on... Marinette? And suddenly, I was standing in front of a bakery. My classmate burst through the door with so much speed that she almost tripped after stumbling into few people. She looked very determined. I giggled remembering, how clumsy she can be sometimes. It was somehow adorable. ' _No! I love Ladybug! Marinette is my friend, I think. She always stutters when I'm around. Is she still mad about this chewing gum?_ ' I was about to get lost in my thoughts when our scenery changed again and this time we were in the park, hidden behind a tree and staring at Lila - this new girl form Italy. My confusion grew bigger as Marinette took out her phone and zoomed her camera on an object that Lila held firmly in her hand. It was a book - my book. Or rather, my dad's. She stole it! I felt anger grew inside of me, when I saw myself walk towards the bench, like I did this afternoon. I noticed Lila throwing the book into a trashcan behind her. I was furious.

Focusing back on our conversation, I didn't notice when Marinette managed to take the book out of the trashcan and ran away with it somewhere.

I teleported back to Marinette's. She was sitting on her balcony, looking through the book. Surprisingly, I couldn't hear her, but her lips were moving so I assumed she was talking ro herself. A while later, I got so lost in the book that almost didn't notice a red blur flying by. I didn't quite get what it was, but it probably wasn't too important.

I sat next to Marinette on the ground and we were trying to figure out the symbols in the book (almost) together. Suddenly, she stood up and my vision ended, leaving me alone with the darkness of this massive place again.

I was considering my options of what to do for a while, until finally settling for just sitting on the floor beneath my feet. I didn't see the point i wandering around this enormous and empty space anyway. My thoughts drifted back to my father's book...

-"The book!" I exclaimed out loud to myself.

I realised that if Marinette has got the book, there's a chance for me to retrieve it back! But why would she take it in the first place? Did she realise that Lila stole my book while spying on her for some weird reason? No, it didn't make any sense. She didn't see me with the book, so she wouldn't know it's mine, would she? Maybe she doesn't know this is even mine?

Well, whatever it is, I will find out soon anyway.

***LB***

-"What did you do to him?!" I yelled at the Dreamcatcher. We were exchanging screams and punches for a longer while now. Without Chat Noir, fighting akuma was much harder and was taking way too much time than it should.

I was tired... and extremely angry.

I was sick of this akuma already!

Somehow, I regained my strength and with all the power I could find in my exhausted body, I sent the girl flying to the brick wall behind her. She groaned in pain, but before she could make any move, I pinned her down and snapped the Dreamcatcher on her neck in half. As I expected, the nasty, purple akuma flew out of it and instantly headed for the blue sky above us. With no hesitation I caught it and cleansed quickly. White butterfly left my yo-yo after the process ended. Now I only had to throw my Lucky Charm in the air to activate the 'Miraculous Ladybug' superpower, which would send out a wave of ladybugs to fix all the damage caused by the fight.

When everything seemed to be back to normal I ran up to Chat, who was still sleeping. I took his head carefully and put on my thighs. He slowly opened his eyes, which seemed shocked. Well that wouldn't be a surprise if not the fact, that there was something else about his expression, that drew my attention. He seemed confused, but not in a " _what just happened"_ way. He was looking for answers, that I couldn't give him, could I? I ran my fingers through his blond locks and he smiled at the contact before purring lightly.

Shortly after checking on akuma's victim one last time and fist bumping with our famous "Pound It!" phrase, it was time for me and Chat Noir to part our ways again.

-"Until next time, M'Lady." Chat bowed before taking my hand and kissing it with a flirtatious smirk. Then he saluted to me with two fingers and leapt towards the horizon, where the sun started to settle already.

-"See you soon, Chat Noir." I whispered to the cool air, before heading back to the bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me people! I can smell the mistakes! *takes a deep breath* *throws hands in the air with a frown*


	3. In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be the only time I'm okay with rain. *glares at UK*

The weekend that was meant to be a break from Marinette's school routine turned into a stressful time for making decisions that were going to mess with her life no matter what she'd do. 

It was currently Sunday evening, and the she paced around her room, lost deeply in her thought. She didn't know what to do and Tikki was no help as she refused to be part of this for some reason.

-"But Tikki..." Marinette whined, hoping to finally make her kwami change her mind.

-"No, Marinette. I'm truly sorry, but I can't help you with this kind of problem." Tikki knew that the actions Marinette is about take will affect her love life, even if the girl herself doesn't know it yet.

-"Fine. You know what, Tikki? I'll just go for it! First thing tomorrow morning - I will find Adrien and hand him the book. Maybe I won't embarrass myself too much..." The girl trailed off.

-"Oh, Marinette." Tikki nuzzled into Mari's cheek. "You'll do just fine. I believe in you!"

-"Thanks Tikki." They both smiled. "Now, that that's sorted, I think we should go to sleep. We need to show up at school earlier tomorrow if I want to talk to Adrien."

-"Great. Good night, Marinette."

-"Good night, Tikki."

******

Adrien couldn't sleep that night. He was constantly wiggling in his bedsheets, trying to find a comfortable position to finally get some rest, but his thoughts simply wouldn't let him! His mind kept drifting off to the nightmare, or rather some sort of memory that he saw whilst under akuma's spell. He was scared. Scared of facing Marinette after all this. 

He was sick of fighting against them, so eventually, sighing dramatically into the empty space of the bedroom, he  let his thoughts take over his brain. He let _Marinette_ take over his brain. 

Laying on his stomach, Adrien covered himself with a blanket which reached to his ears and buried his face in the soft pillow beneath him before mumbling. "This girl will be the death of me. I can feel it..."

Plagg seemed to notice boy's struggle. He flew up to his respectful holder before starting.

-"Adrien? Is everything okay?" Little black cat whispered in case someone would hear him.

-"No, Plagg. Nothing is okay. I can't stop thinking about Marinette." He groaned.

-"But I thought Ladybug was the one." Kwami couldn't help, but snicker a little.

-"That's the thing Plagg. I don't feel anything for my her, but she still occupies my thoughts..."

-"Is it about that book?" Adrien only nodded in response, not even bothering to look up at the little creature.

-"Maybe try to talk to her at school. It might help to clear your mind." That was the last thing Adrien heard before suddenly closing his eyes and losing contact with the world around him. ' _Good night, Princess. I'll see you tomorrow._ ' With this, his lips curled into a gentle smile and boy fell asleep.

******

Marinette expected to wake up with a groan and tired expression, but instead she jolted awake feeling happy and fresh. She quickly brushed her teeth and tied her hair into two cute pigtails, before putting on her signature white t-shirt with flower prints, pink jeans and brown jacket accompanied by baby-pink flats. On her way she grabbed a hot croissant from the bakery which burned her hand a little, she didn't seem to notice though. Bursting through the front door, the girl only heard a ring of a bell hung above the door frame, sound slowly fading as the distance between them increased. Marinette realised she was running the second she collided into Alya.

-"Whoa girl! You're early today! What happened?" Alya cheered before laughing along with Nino as Marinette only rolled her eyes, smiling brightly.

-"Let's say I have a business to take care of." She told her two friends with an obvious hint of teasing mystery in her voice.

Alya only raised her eyebrow, because Nino wanted to respond back, but the bell signalising the start of lessons cut him off. Marinette's expression grew worried as Adrien was nowhere to be seen. She sighed in annoyance and defeat as she was being dragged to class by the blogger.

The first three lessons were a boring mess of Maths, Physics and English, until lunchtime rolled around. That's when she saw him. Adrien Agreste. Running breathless onto the school courtyard. Their eyes locked together for a moment, before Chloe swayed her way towards him, pushing his confused figure to the group of people. Marinette was furious, but decided not to worry about her for now and eat lunch in peace, while she still had a chance to do so.

When Marinette returned to class after lunch, she started to panick. She realised that she doesn't have much time to talk to the model. Her anxiety only grew as the time flew by, definitely too fast for young girl to like. When the final bell for the day rang and students slowly exited the classroom she hesitated. Tikki seemed to notice and wiggled in the purse on girl's hip a little, trying to encourage her. It worked. Marinette felt confidence flow back to her before it turned to disappointment as she noticed that Adrien has already gone. With an emotionless expression, lips curled slightly downwards, she had nothing else to do, but to leave too.

 As soon as she reached the front door, she groaned out loud. Rain. It was raining outside. She pushed the old, wooden door open and steeped outside as cool air momentarily hugged her face, turning her cheeks slightly pink. Marinette stood there for a moment admiring with awe the atmosphere that rain created. The girl was about to break into a sprint back home when a taller figure appeared to her right.

-"Hi, Marinette." The blonde boy smiled at her nervously and brushed one hand through his golden locks.

-"A-Adrien...?!" She stuttered, before smiling as brightly as she could towards him. ' _I've still got a chance to talk to him!_ ' Marinette's heartbeat increased, but she knew that there is no going back now anyway, so she hid her feeling for him in the back of her heart only to make space for Ladybug's confidence to swell inside her.

-"Um... Hi! It's great to see you here, Adrien. Would mind sparing me some of your time?"

-"Sure...?" His voice gave away his confusion and Marinette giggled under her nose a bit before blushing slightly and taking Master Fu's book out of her bag and holding it in her palms.

******

Regardless of the fact that Adrien knew about Marinette having his father's precious book, he was still shocked seeing his classmate with mentioned item clenched in her porcelain-white hand. He stared at it until girl's sweet, but squeaky voice snapped his focus to her face.

-"I believe it is yours." She handed him the book. "I kind of saw you with it last week at school, and when I later went for a walk to the park and saw it laying on the ground, I thought  that maybe you lost it or something..." 

Surprisingly, the excuse seemed to sound realistic and someone else would most likely believe it, but the boy already knew the truth.

He smiled earnestly, accepting the book and brushing his warm fingertips against her cool skin. She jumped slightly at the sudden, but gentle contact. Adrien saw how her legs turned into jelly for a split second before going back to normal. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without it." He certainly wasn't lying about that. Marinette didn't know that, but if Gabriel found out about the disappearance of mentioned book, the unlucky person he'd suspect in the first place would be Adrien.

-"Yeah... N-no problem." Her expression twisted into a light smile as she began to turn back towards the street ahead of them. She looked at it in silence, thinking about something. Then a deep, crimson blush crept up her cheeks, neck and ears. 

It was probably because she heard the model clear his throat before speaking loudly enough for only them to hear. He feared that some people (*cough cough* Chloe  Bourgeois *cough cough*) might eavesdrop on their conversation. "Aren't you going home, Mari?"

As if on command, girl quickly shook her head and spoke in equally low voice. "Same question goes for you."

Adrien chuckled. "I asked before you. And anyway... _Ladies first_ ' He bowed, gesturing with his hand for her to speak. Suddenly, Marinette burst out laughing, blonde boy joining shortly after.

When they both finally calmed down enough to be able to make out a proper sentence, Marinette decided to respond. "What a _gentlemen_ we have here." She snickered. He rolled his eyes, struggling to contain laughter. "Fine. I was going to head home, but I think I should wait for the rain to ease down a little. Wouldn't want my sketchbook to get wet. And what about you? No photo shoots to attend today?"

-"Nah. All the photo shoots were scheduled for the morning, so I have a free afternoon. I even managed to beg Nathalie to let me take a walk home." Adrien answered, obviously feeling proud of himself.

-"Is that why your _Gorilla_ hasn't pulled up yet?" Marinette pointed out, noticing the lack of metallic-silver car and giant driver with a female assistant, awaiting the blonde boy in front of the steps, like they always do.

-"Exactly." He though for a short moment. "Hey. Would you mind if I wait here with you? Now that I think about it, I'm not a huge fan of water and the idea of getting soaked frightens me a little."

-"Not at all. At least I'll have someone to keep me company, now." She giggled before giving him the brightest smile he's ever seen.

******

While the rain poured with no mercy, the two teenagers were exchanging various jokes. Marinette learned that Adrien is a _'pun master',_ as he calls himself and so she complained when he cracked one or two into their random conversations, but they always ended up laughing at them so hard, that they couldn't catch their breaths. 

About fifteen minutes later the rain stopped completely, leaving a beautiful rainbow behind it. An excellent idea found its way to the boy's brain.

-"Marinette?" He asked.

-"Hmm?" She hummed in response.

-"Do you want to go and grab a coffee with me? I don't feel like going back home just yet."


	4. Tell Me About Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want someone to be your friend? Buy them hot chocolate.

She froze. Marinette had no idea on how to respond to this tempting offer. She really WANTED to go, because it wasn't like she'd have a chance to spend time with her crush like this everyday; but the thought alone, of her embarrassing both of them in public with her clumsiness sent shivers down her spine.

Marinette was about to turn down the offer when a memory from last week's conversation with Master Fu came down, crushing on her. He asked Marinette to get information out of Adrien didn't he? ' _Its a perfect occasion, no?_ ' She questioned her thoughts in hope for some sensible answer that she knew would never come. She took the silence in her mind as a yes and told herself that it is NOT an excuse to go on a _date_ with the boy of her dreams.

Swallowing hard, she smiled up at the blonde, who was taller than her by a couple of inches and so Marinette had to bend her head upwards. It was uncomfortable; very uncomfortable, but the pain was the last thing she'd worry at the moment. Now, she needed to focus her mind fully on more important things such as keeping composure and watching her every step, in case she'd trip like she does, pretty much all the time. 

Suddenly, she could hear a familiar voice call over to her through her thoughts. She snapped back to reality.

-"Sorry, what did you say?" A nervous laugh escaped her pink, parted lips as she felt herself blush furiously all over again.

Adrien chuckled. "I was just asking if you wanted to get this coffee or not. You didn't give me an answer yet, but dozedoff instead."

-"Oh. Um..." ' _This is my chance..._ ' "Sure! I'm dreaming of a strong coffee to wake me up right now!" Marinette pretended to fall asleep, which caused Adrien to laugh.

******

When Marinenette's words sunk into Agreste's brain, his eyes momentarily lit up with joy and excitement. He couldn't believe that he might finally get to know this shy, but kind and generous girl who sat behind him in class. Sometimes, or rather always, she used to stutter in front of him and the poor boy thought, that she's still angry with him for the chewing gum Chloe put on her seat on the first day of school. But right now, he supposed it doesn't matter anymore as she was using full sentences to communicate with him.

Adrien couldn't wait any longer (excitement took control over him) and so he stuck out his arm for Marinette to grab. She looked up at him as he looked down at her small figure in comparison to his. "Shall we?" He asked, pointing his head towards the direction of his favourite cafe.

-"I think we shall." She answered smoothly, already stepping ahead of him.

******

As they walked along the Parisian streets, Marinette and Adrien talked about all sorts of random things, until they started discussing their opinions on the new update in 'Mecha Strike 3' - their favourite game. 

-"I think, that the new 'Halloween Update' Is pathetic." Marinette tried to complain as Adrien heaved out a shocked sigh before arguing back.

-"'Pathetic?' Marinette it adds so much spooky atmosphere to the game though. And the new superpowers! You have to admit that they are pretty amazing."

-"I guess you're right on that one. Those new superpowers sound interesting, but I think I'll stick with my 'Luck' anyway." She gave the blonde model a sly smile.

-"'Luck', really? But I thought it isn't too effective in a tournament mode...?" Adrien trailed off waiting for girl's response.

-"Well... It depends whether you know how to use it properly or not." She winked at him.

-"Is it a challenge?" He smirked.

-"Do you want it to be one?" She asked looking into his electric-green eyes.

-"With the best player in Paris? Always." The blonde smiled holding out his other hand for her to shake.

-"To make it more interesting..." The girl thought for a moment. "I think the winner should get to have one wish from the loser. Deal?"

Adrien considered it for a moment.

-"Deal." They shook their hands to seal the agreement.

Then they heard a thunder and the rain fell down on them in no time. Quite shocked, they sprinted as fast as their legs would let them.

Before they knew it, they were standing in front of a small cafe with big sign saying 'Le Paon'. Adrien quickly skipped ahead of Marinette to open the door for her. Once inside, they ordered their drinks: Adrien chose a standard hot chocolate with mint sprinkles, and Marinette was going to get a cappucino, before her classmate insisted, that she should get a hot chocolate too. When their drinks arrived and Marinette was about to pay for her chocolate, the blonde cut in again and paid for both of them. 

To say Marinette was annoyed with him was an understatement; but she appreciated his gentleman-like nature at the same time.

Two friends eventually settled by a small table by the massive window, away from the crowd. That's when they finally had a chance to take in their surroundings. The walls on opposite sides of the squared room were either light or slightly darker pastel blue. In some places, you could see wall stickers, looking like peacock's feathers. The floor beneath their feet looked equally incredible as the walls. It was covered in birch panels, which enlightened the room. Three out of four walls contained windows too. Two had many small ones, and one wall almost looked like the glass itself was a wall.

They sat there in silence, slowly sipping delicious and warm drinks, which tingled their tongues, until Adrien's soft voice broke the soothing silence.

-"So... What do you want to talk about, now?" He asked with curiosity. 

-"Tell me about yourself." Marinette went straight to the point, confidence flowing in her blood.

******

Slightly shocked, Adrien answered. "Meh. There's not much to talk about... I'm not that interesting, y'know?"

-"Aww, come on! Please, Adrien. There has to be something. I don't know: what do you don in your spare time?, do you play any sports?, who do you want to be in future? Tell me anything." Marinette pleaded with puppy eyes, that Adrien couldn't resist.

He sighed dramatically in defeat. "Okay. So, in my spare time, I usually play video games, watch anime or simply hang out with Nino. We don't get to do that very often, so I cherish those moments. And well... you know I take fencing classes, right? Except for that I quite like basketball." Then he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "'Who do I want to be in the future?' That's a good question. I don't even know myself, Marinette. My father probably wants me to keep modelling for him. I guess that one is already sorted..." Adrien trailed off not wanting to continue.

-"Oh. I'm sorry." He was glad she cared, but he knew she can't do anything about it even if she tried.

-"No need to be, really. But enough about me; I'm pretty sure your life is much more fun and I want to hear about it." He smirked, turning the tables around.

Marinette's eyes widened before she spoke. "I usually spend my time either designing clothes and making them, or I hang out with Alya. I don't play any sports. I think fashion and designing clothes are my destiny."

Adrien was rather surprised by how easily it sounded from her mouth. As if it was the simplest thing in the world to talk about future. Then he took in her words completely. 'I don't play any sports...' - in his opinion it was impossible to have such perfect body without some sort of exercising, he didn't question her though.

They spent the rest of the afternoon peacefully drinking their hot chocolate. At some point Marinette even said that she's glad Adrien told her to get it. Adrien being himself, had to crack few pun in the meanwhile, which Marinette laughed about, even if she tried to hide it behind a stern expression at first.

At around 5.30pm boy's phone called. When he saw who it was, all the colour drained from his face. After three signals he picked up.

-"Hi Nathalie!... It was raining after school so I decided to wait until it eases down a little so i would't get wet... Yes... Father? Why?... Okay. I'm on my way..." Adrien looked at Marinette with apologising expression, which quickly tuned into worried one.

-"You need to go?" She asked.

-"Yeah, sorry. Father wants to talk to me about something - it's probably another last minute photo shoot or something."

-"Don't worry." She smiled. "I had some great time today anyway. I hope you had too."

-"Of course. I don't remember having so much fun in ages." He responded with equally wide smile before saying. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

******  

-"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Marinette was about to turn around and head towards her parents' bakery when suddenly, she was embraced in a friendly hug. 

Adrien pulled away quickly, though. Then waved her goodbye and left..

That's when she realised what just happened. ' _Oh. My. God._ ' Was all her mind was constantly screaming.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng just spent a whole afternoon with Adrien - her freaking crush - Agreste! And then he even HUGGED her! It was definitely the second best day of her life. (Of course, nothing could beat the day where her heart began to beat a different rhythm and her life has been turned upside-down - the day when she received her earrings; not only has she been gifted with her miraculous, but also many amazing people, friends that always supported her. Tikki, Alya and Chat gifted her with so much love and wisdom, she was sure she would never be able to return the favour. She owed them her happiness.) 

Marinette tried to move, but her jelly-like legs wouldn't let her, so she just stood there - in the middle of a street - until Alya called to check up on her friend, most likely thinking she's home already.

The girl picked up and without letting her friend even say 'Hi', she started telling shocked Alya about her day. Alya squeaked into her phone every once in a while, equally excited as her friend.

When they hung up after ten minutes or so, Marinette finally managed to return home with a huge banana-smile on her face.


	5. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every good author needs to bully Adrien once in a while.

Quietly, Adrien opened the front door and entered the cold mansion. On the phone earlier, Nathalie told him that his father wanted to speak to him, so he expected someone awaiting him in the main hall, but the house seemed even more silent than usual.

Then the boy remember, that he got his father's book back and it was a perfect occasion to return it on its respectable place in the safe, hidden behind his mother's painting in Gabriel's office. Usually, Adrien wasn't allowed to enter the mentioned room without being asked to, but he supposed that no one would notice this time.

Without a second thought, the blonde pushed large, wooden door open slightly and quietly slid through a tiny crack before shutting it behind him. Plagg flew out of his owner's pocket to open the safe before he even got there. Adrien proudly put the missing item on its place, making sure to close the safe properly and move the portrait back to its original position. When he was about to leave, he looked at his mother's picture again and it was enough time for someone to open the door and notice the defenseless boy staring at the precious painting before him.

-"Adrien, you know you are not allowed to enter my office without supervision." Gabriel stated, seeying his son.

-"F-Father? Oh. Sorry, I just..." The frightened boy tried to come up with a believable excuse. "... wanted to see mum."

Without a word, Gabriel moved to sit behind his mahogany, designer's desk. When seated, he finally looked at a confused Adrien and gestured for him to sit in one of the grey armchairs before him.

Knowing, that there is no way out of this situation, Adrien did what he's been asked to do.

-"I wanted to talk to you about something anyway." The man said fixing his striped neckerchief.

-"I know. Nathalie already told me. What is it, father?" The boy asked feeling something big coming his way.

-"As you already know, my fall collection fashion show is happening next month. You will have extra photoshoots for various campaigns and I think that for the best results, you should go back to being homeschooled, so that you can spend more time on your career."

Adrien's eyes widened in disbelief. His father couldn't do that to him! Going back to being homeschooled again would kill him. The boy couldn't image life without his friends anymore. Especially now, that he finally got a chance to know Marinette a bit better. Not to mention secretely being Chat Noir - the saviour of Paris, who everyone counts on. There is no way Adrien will - no - he CAN'T agree with his father's wills this time.

-"I'm sorry father, but I can't just drop everything and do what you want me to right now." He said in a whisper, afraid of the possible consequences.

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance before replying. "I don't think you realized it wasn't a question or a proposition. Now, go back to your room. You are dismissed."

To say Adrien was furious at his father was a horrible understatement. He was sick of being treated like this. Like an average employee. Like a thing that you can push around and disrespect. It was the time for Adrien to finally take actions. To finally speak up for himself and disagree with the only person he wanted to satisfy. The only person he wanted to feel proud of him. His own father - the one and only - Gabriel Agerste.

-"No."

Now, it was time for Gabriel to be surprised. His mouth slightly agape, trying to make out some words, but failing miserably. Adrien haven't seen his father like this since mother's disappearnce.

-"What did you say, young man?" Father asked after a moment with fire in his eyes, voice raised a little.

With no hesitation, the boy answered confidently. "I said no. You won't manage my life how you want to anymore."

After saying all he wanted, Adrien got up from his seat and was about to leave the room when the same low voice stopped him in his tracks.

-"I am allowed to manage your life, because I'm your father-"

-"Are you? Why don't you behave like one, then?" The teenager asked sternly, cutting his father off.

-"Stop being childish, Adrien!" Gabriel finally yelled. Adrien didn't even flich.

-"And you stop being an asshole!" His son replied in equally raised voice, perfectly aware of how he just called his parent. "What even happened to you?! Since mom is gone you're cold and you only care about your business. Do you ever wonder how I feel?! Don't you think I'm broken, like you are; or do you just decide to ignore it like you always do?!" Adrien wanted to keep going, to let his shattered heart carry on, but shouting left him breathless.

-"You are NOT going to school tomorrow, instead you have photoshoot booked at half-past-eight. Be ready when Nathalie calls you." With that, Gabriel turned on his computer and started working on something.

Adrien wasn't finished, however. He still had so much to say to him after all those years of being neglected. After all those years lacking in love. But he supposed he will have to tell him about it at a different occasion as he felt his throat starting to itch and he knew that if he continues, he will lose his voice soon. "We'll see about that." Was all he could manage to whisper before exiting the room. He didn't hesitate to shut the door loudly with all the strength he could master, though.

The boy broke into a run up the ridiculously expensive, marble stairs and into his bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind him. He flopped onto his bed, breaking into tears that threatened to escape his eyes since he started to argue with his father. Plagg flew out of his hiding place and was about to ask for the stinky camembert, not realising the state in which his holder was. The Kwami tried cheering up the boy by hugging his cheek and patting his head, until Adrien finally spoke in hoarse voice, filled with pain, sadness and anger.

-"What am I doing wrong, Plagg?"

-"Nothing, Adrien. It's not your fault. And don't ever think different. You're doing your best or even better, and it is your dad's problem that he can't appreciate it." Little black cat could't bare to look at the poor boy anymore, so he closed his green eyes and settled himself on top of Adrien's head, purring quietly in hope to soothe the boy's pain.

Minutes filled with sobbing and coughing passed by, until Adrien spoke again. "Wow, Plagg. I never actually thoght you'd care about me so much. I thought you only care about your cheese." The black creature noticed, that boy's mood has brightened up.

-"I do care about cheese, especially about my precious camembert, but it doesn't mean I don't care about you, you know? Maybe I don't show it much, but I love you, Adrien." Kwami stopped to think for a second before continuing. "I'll probably regret saying that, but you're the best Chat Noir I've ever met. Feel proud of yourself."

Momentarily Adrien sat up, shaking Plagg from his nest in boy's hair by accident. Seeying Plagg groan, floating in the air, the boy snickered.

-"Plagg, I need some fresh air. What do you think of a walk atop some Parisian rooftops, huh?" Adrien asked excitedly, already calling for his transformation, not letting the Kwami even answer.

******

Chat Noir was standing in the room in no time. He walked to the window, sat on the sill and looked back at his posh-looking room once more before opening the mentioned window and leaping on his baton into the cool breeze.

He ran as fast as he could across the rooftops, loving the way air riffled through his messy, blonde locks.

Thirty minutes later, his tired legs finally refused to keep going and so the boy was forced to take a break. The sun hasn't settled yet, so he thought he could find a nice spot high enough to watch the whole city get ready for the night. Then the Eiffel Tower came to his view. He smirked to himself. Climbing to the very top of it wasn't any challenge for the teenage hero. When he found himself on top, he sat on the edge, legs dangling over it. Soft whistles escaped his mouth as he noticed his classmate in the distance, sitting on the steps of the Trocadero. ' _Marinette? What is she doing here?_ ' Suddenly, she looked up at him. They locked eyes for a split second and he smiled (even if she was too far to see), but she ran away. Chat was more than confused by her strange behaviour as she never feared of his superhero-self before. More likely, she always seemed more confident, sassy even around Chat Noir. He wanted to run after her, but she already disappeard somewhere. The boy sighed, settling comfortably and propping his weight on his arms behind the back.

He sat there, enjoying the calming silence of the city, until he heard some light footsteps. He jolted up, one hand one his weapon, looking for the upcoming danger. Danger, which turned out to be Marinette walking towards him with a large, mysterious box in one hand, thermos in the other and a wide smile on her face.

-"Hi Chat Noir!" She greeted cheerfully.

The blonde felt his cheeks go red in embarrassment for suspecting such a lovely person of being dangerous. "Hello, Marinette"

He sat back down and she joined him, placing both the package and thermos in between them.

-"You remember my name?" Marinette asked taking out some plastic cups for them.

' _Crap_ ' That's when Chat remember that he didn't get to spend too much time with Marinette as a superhero. He had an idea though.

-"Of course, Princess. Why would I not know your name? You helped me fight Evillustrator, right?"

-"Yeah." He saw her consider something in her thought, before she spoke again. "What's wrong?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Feel free to stalk me on Tumblr. I'm lonely ;-; https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emmjay-dee


End file.
